El hijo
by Merii.H
Summary: UA. Él sólo es un peluquero que se esfuerza, y él el hijo del jefe del peluquero.


**Nota**: Vale, esto era para un concurso, la diferencia en este que publico es que le revisé la ortografía y estaba de asco :(. Aquí Naruto es un peluquero

**Oficio**: Peluquero

**Advertencias**: Sin beta, pésima ortografía aunque no sé si aquí se note. UA.

**Declaimer**: Naruto ni el mismo me pertenecen :(.

* * *

**El hijo**.

—¡Es maravilloso, Naruto! —declara ella mientras se pasa las manos por su rasado pelo y se mira una vez más por el espejo—. Eres fantástico en esto, Naruto, debo admitirlo.

—Gracias Sakura-chan —se ríe de forma nerviosa y se sonroja como ya es la costumbre. Se siente alagado, no, más que eso—. ¿Y sabes? he estado pensando sobre esto, y creo que uno de estos días, cuando no tenga turno…

—¿Dónde debo pagar? —cuestiona sin dejarle hablar con una sonrisa más hecha. Se notaba que quería evitar esa propuesta que ciertamente le desagradaba de alguna forma. Se levanta de forma casi apresurada, provoca una leve brisa—. Naruto, ¿dónde debo pagar?

'_Qué feo, Sakura-chan_'

Le gusta pensar en las posibilidades, le gusta tener esperanzas y hacer las cosas imposibles realizadas, pero ella es tan tosca, directa y al mismo tiempo no, que llega a doler más de lo que le gustaría sus rechazos tan pesados e indirectos.

—Con el señor Uchiha, Sakura-chan —le señala a un hombre a lo lejos en la caja y siente que por cada rechazo el corazón se le encoje sólo un poco más.

A pesar de que el hombre ya tendría unos cuarenta y cinco años, o quizá más, cincuenta posiblemente, el hombre se veía de porte elegante, sus expresiones moderadas y aire confiable que vislumbraba a cada persona, alguien realmente digno de admirar.

—Haruno-san, es bueno tenerte tan seguido aquí —su sonrisa es de forma y amable.

—Gracias, es agradable venir aquí y que te corten el cabello justamente a como una quiere.

—Eso nada más debo de agradecérselo a Naruto-kun, es nuestro mejor peluquero -su tono es de completa honestidad y señala al joven rubio que se encontraba barriendo los mechones rosas esparcidos por el suelo.

A veces Naruto piensa muchas cosas por cada clienta que le toca, Sakura es una prueba de ello. Si la conoces bien cuando se llega a ser clienta frecuente, te das cuenta que tiene un múltiple carácter, con él es tan seca y a veces tan pesada con sus rechazos que Naruto piensa que mejor le diga de una vez que _'me caes mal y por eso te rechazo'_.

Aunque no siempre es así, llega a ser seria, pero si tiene un temperamento con él a veces, llega a ser extremadamente amable en otras que confunde.

—Y… —las mejillas se le tornan de color carmín, del mismo que su cabello, de forma leve y se ve un poco apenada por la pregunta—. ¿Cómo está Sasuke-kun?

—Ah, ¿él? Está bien, como siempre, ahí ya lo ves en su trabajo y su vida, tan alejado -hace un ademán con la mano y su cabello negro le cae un poco por los ojos.

—Ya veo, mándele mis saludos -hace un risa extraña a lo bajo, como si con la sola idea de saludarlo fuera realmente vergonzoso.

'_A saber'_

Y así es usualmente, una conversación bastante normal de peluquero a clienta o cliente en otro caso.

A él siempre le gusto el cabello, hacer cosas con él, y no es gay, _por supuesto, _siempre escucho cosas como que _todos los_ _peluqueros son gays_ o _a todos los peluqueros le gusta que les den, _y eso, a él sinceramente, no le gustaba. Simplemente encontraba dinámico la manera de experimentar con el cabello, sentirlo entre las manos, sedoso, rizado, encrespado y poder peinarlo a su gusto a como se lo pidan.

Es realmente algo agradable a lo que dedicarse.

—Ya puedes irte Naruto-kun, yo cerraré —hace su acto de presencia luego de ir a bajar las rejas de las ventanas y se ve un poco decaído.

—¡Genial! —suelta la escoba que termina en el suelo con un ruido sordo. Levanta los brazos de forma alegre y su sonrisa de alegría por la libertad ya dada es tan brillante que podría animar a cualquiera que la viera—. Al fin.

—Siempre estás trabajando duro —no lo comenta como algo ciertamente casual—. Debe de ser difícil.

—Nah, es cosa de costumbre y sobrevivencia para mantenerme yo solo, ¡no es nada! —su sonrisa sigue intacta.

'_Uno se acostumbra a ello'_.

No espera a irse sin más, se despide del señor Uchiha, del que está más que agradecido de darle ese trabajo de peluquero.

Corre con ganas por la calle y espera a tomar el autobús de la noche y así llegar más rápido a su casa, aunque no haya prisa de todas formas, si al final, nadie le espera ahí.

'_No hay nadie'_.

Se siente con demasiado ánimo que no se da cuenta que choca con un vuelto en el camino y termina en el suelo. El golpe en el trasero es más que grande.

—¡Ten cuidado, idiota! —lo dice con enojo e irritación, ¿cómo no? si se le jodió el trasero con el cemento tan duro.

—Ten más cuidado tú.

—¡¿Pero qué…? –No puede reclamar más porque con quien sea que haya chocado ya se fue. ¡Y sin pedir disculpas! Qué descaro—. ¡Hey, tú, pídeme disculpas! –le señala mientras el completo desconocido idiota no le hace caso.

—… —Se da levemente la vuelta, apenas se toma la molestia de darse la vuelta. Una pérdida de tiempo seguro pensará—. No molestes.

—¡Oye! –no le escuchó la disculpa, no le escuchó nada excepto ese '_no molestes'_ y nada. Será bastardo el cabrón—. Será… —Suspira.

Ya no tiene caso, el tipo se fue y se siente suficientemente cansado para dejarlo pasar, normalmente no lo haría pero ahora sólo quiere llegar a casa, comer su buen plato de fideos y echarse a la cama.

—¡Bueno días! –llega con animo a la peluquería y radiante con esa enorme sonrisa, sus ojos azules le brillan con intensidad y el día se ve bien.

—Oh, has llegado Naruto-kun, necesito hablar contigo —el señor Uchiha le saluda con esa franca sonrisa.

¿Qué querrá hablar? Y otra cosa, ¿por qué está Sakura ahí con una sonrisa media tonta?

—¿Qué sucede? —dice mientras se cuelga el abrigo y se sienta en una de las silla de la peluquería.

Y es ahí cuando lo ve, detrás del señor Uchiha son ese semblante serio, un aire frío y una mirada que intimidaría a cualquiera. Cualquiera menos a él. Obviamente.

—Él es mi hijo, Sasuke, y bueno, vino a aquí a hacer un informe para su universidad y…

—¡Ah! –le señala con el dedo y coloca lo ojos en blanco de forma indignada—. ¡Eres tú!

—¡No le señales con el dedo, Naruto! –le da un golpe y se ve enojada por ello, ya se le ve la vena por la frente.

—¡Tú eres el idiota imbécil de anoche que NO se disculpó! –se ve más que indignado, no, se ve ofendido como si estuvieran cometiendo cierta blasfemia

—¿Es cierto eso, Sasuke? —padre Uchiha se ve dudoso.

—Ni me acuerdo —su voz es profunda y grave. Se encoje de hombros y se ve que no le importa en lo absoluto.

Aparentemente, para hacer su informe, debe registrar el trabajo de un peluquero, y como a opinión del señor Uchiha él era uno de sus mejores peluqueros habrá que mostrarle cosa por cosa de lo que haga y eso el ya no soporta que pisen el mismo piso de baldosa.

Es realmente odioso, molesto, tan frío y se ve calculador e inteligente, no es que se haya fijado en eso y destacarlo, es que era obvio, claro, era tan obvio que no era necesario fijarse tanto en él. Si al final, ¿quién se fijaría en él?

—¿Y qué tal tus estudios Sasuke-kun?

Aparentemente, _ella_.

¿Cómo es posible? O sea…

—Hey…

—¡Ah! —da un salto y casi, _casi _corta mal un mechón a su clienta rubia—. ¡¿Qué quieres? –se ve histérico, ya le odia.

—Córtame el pelo —lo dice como si nada y su expresión es tan neutral que no sabe si lo dice de verdad o no.

De un principio no le creyó, pensó que le estaba tomando el pelo, pero al parecer no, termina con su clienta rubia de gran trasera y delantera. Le señala el asiento de forma dudosa a lo que próximamente hará.

Ve cómo se sienta frente al espejo y se mira y nada más y de la nada le mira a él y siente una corriente que le recorre toda la espalda, como una brisa fría.

—¿Cómo lo quiere?

—No muy corto, dobe

—… —'_¿Cómo me ha llamado?'—_. Teme… —'_Ya veremos cómo me dices después de cómo vaya a quedar tu pelo, teme'._

Le toma el pelo un poco y se sorprende un poco; tiene el pelo suave, sedoso y es negro y se ve muy bien cuidado. Le echa un poco de la botella de agua y comienza a cortar de a poco pequeños mechones oscuros.

Sonríe de forma maléfica y le brilla la mirada para una buena travesura. Será divertido.

Pequeños mechones caen y caen de forma lenta al suelo, como si fueran tan livianos que caen como hojas de un árbol, su sonrisa se va desvaneciendo con corde que _'es el hijo de tu jefe, el único que te dio trabajo cuando nadie quería dártelo'_.

Jo-der.

Espera no haberla jodido tanto, cierra los ojos un momento y luego lo abre apresuradamente, no, cerrar los ojos no es bueno, así se concentra y al verle por el espejo le ve que tiene los ojos cerrados —de momento—, no se ha dado cuenta de cómo está su pelo. Intenta arreglarlo, aunque si hubiera sido por él, le habría rapado al cero y con maquina.

Pasan como veinte minutos desde que comenzó y su pelo ahora es mucho más corto, aunque, hay que admitir que se ve igual de 'guapo' así.

—Y-Ya está —tartamudea sin más y se siente de nervios de pensar que el jodido que tiene sentado en frente le dirá a su padre que le cortó mal el pelo apropósito y lo despedirán por ello.

Abre los ojos de a poco, y de la nada por mega abre de forma impresionada. A Naruto le cuesta tragar, pero luego ya no cuando ve que vuelve a poner esa expresión fría y se ve.

—Está bien —declara y Uzumaki Naruto ya siente que puede volver a respirar—. Aunque sigo sin entender por qué te toman de tan bueno si el corte en sí es tan ordinario.

Si no fuera porque es el hijo de su jefe le mandaría el puñete.

—Buen trabajo —lo dice de repente como si nada y dibuja una sonrisa de medio lado—, para ser un dobe.

No sabe si replicar o no, si decirle que se vaya a la punta de la cordillera de los Andes o no, porque es rarísimo el tipo.

—Teme… —se aguanta las ganas por sólo mantener su trabajo. Ahora seguro se irá sin pagar.

Se equivoca.

—¿Dónde pago? —se mete la manos a los bolsillos.

—¿Qué?

—¿Que dónde pago? No me iré sin pagar —tiene un tono que hace decir que es _obvio _que no se irá sin pagar.

—Por allá —le señala el fondo de la tienda y se ve un poco desconcertado.

—Ya —se estira un poco es su lugar y se limpia un poco el cabello que quedaba por la camisa blanca.

Le queda mirando unos momentos mientras se va a la caja a pagar, no pensaba que fuera apagar, si al final es el hijo de su jefe y como cualquier, o como él haría, se iría aprovechando su posición.

Tal vez el hijo de su jefe no sea tan malo.

* * *

Entendería muy bien si este fanfic no les gusta, ya que opino que pude haber hecho algo mejor, pero no pude porque lo hice rápido, y otra cosa, lol, iba a dejar a Sasuke pelado al cero x'DDD. pero no lo hice porque si no el final sería distinto y quizá hubiera sido mejor, pero ahí me dicen. ¿Algún review? :3


End file.
